In the past, bathing was typically done by the use of soap being applied directly to the body or being applied by using a wash rag. Sponges have gained some popularity, but the retention of water and its potential un-hygienic effect has reduced its popularity. Similar to sponges, Loofahs have gained some popularity but many users consider them to be abrasive to the skin. A third commonly used medium is the back brush, but unfortunately it is limited solely to washing the back and is impractical for washing other parts of the body.
Puffs, on the other hand, have superior hygiene qualities since they dry out quickly after use. They are also very soft to the touch and yet have a coefficient of friction which is adequate to clean the skin effectively. It has only been in the last 6 years in which puffs have become a popular washing medium.
Bathers using prior art puffs as previously described will typically wet a puff in the shower stream or by dipping in the bath water, next apply a liquid soap, and then wash the body.
Razors used for shaving legs are commonly known and sold throughout every major U.S. retailer. When shaving legs, it can become somewhat difficult to bend over and reach the outer extremities of the legs. It can be particularly difficult in a small shower stall or a cramped tub. British patent No. 137,382 illustrates an inadequate attempt at improving the shaving process by being able to extend the reach of the razor blade by attaching it to the end of a relatively short shaving brush.